Conventional circuits for generating BIAS voltages have been used as intermediate voltages in high voltage 10 designs using low voltage devices. The BIAS voltages have been used as a source to control inverter stages in pre-driver circuits. Conventional designs also use BIAS voltages as a gate input to drive devices which interact with an input/output PAD. Such designs often have large capacitive currents and source/sink current, which contributes the AC noise. Decoupling capacitors have been used to discharge this AC noise. Such capacitors consume a large amount of chip area and expand the overall cell area.
It would be desirable to implement a circuit and/or method to provide AC noise suppression when generating a bias signal using high voltage supply/low voltage devices.